Ten rose Fluff moments
by Amberkatfan2122
Summary: this will crossover with many shows and games i will not mention which ones as i write as the come along
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ok folks here is another story i own nothing. also this will be written in the style of a script and will be part of my ten rose one shots.**

 **ENJOY**

Chapter 1:

Characters

ten

rose

tardis

jack

Ten: (wondering through the halls of the tardis looking for rose) where is she?

Tardis: (mentally speaking) she is in the media room with jack playing mario kart 8.

Ten: (smiles) thanks (heads to media room)

Voices

Jack: Rose why did you blue shell me?!

Rose: Because you cheated by taking the short cut on rainbow road you deserved it

Jack: yeah probably

Enters ten

Jack: hey wanna play? (holds up spare controller)

Ten: Sure what track we playing ? (takes controller)

Jack: i don't know rose is picking this time

Rose: i pick ribbon road

ten and jack: ughh i hate that one

Rose: ok babies you pick

Ten: toad harper

Racing

Ten-Toad

Rose-Rosalina

Jack- Bowser

Rose: DOCTOR DID YOU HIT ME WITH A STAR?!

Ten: (laughing hysterically) yup

Rose: your getting whats comin to ya.

Jack and ten: Oh I'm so scared

Rose: gets a blue shell, ten is in first place

Ten: (sees her blue shell) NO ROSE DONT! (she throws it and he gets knocked out of first)

race is over

results

1st Rosalina

2nd baby peach

3rd Bowser

4th mario

5th luigi

6th Link

7th isobelle

8th villager

9th dasiy

10th latiku

11th Ludwig

12th Toad

ok guys i know this is short but there is more coming its getting late but i will be up again writing as soon as possible

As always lovely written for ya.


	2. Supernatural crossover 1

**_AN: here is some random writing i don't know how this is going to turn out but here we go i own nothing in this story_**

Script formate because it is easier

Ten: (looking at rose with a horrified expression) what is this (holds up his new iPhone 6s that rose purchased for him while he was working on the tardis)

Rose: (laughing) that my dear doctor is the new iPhone 6s plus in silver i got one too only mine is rose gold (holds up iPhone)

Ten: why do i need a cell phone

Rose: well i wanted one and they offered me a discount if i got two, mum always preferred samsung over apple so the only person i could buy for was you so enjoy. i have to go get the rest of my bags be back in a tick oh i put a few contacts in the phone for ya they are a couple of friends of mine whom i think you will like i got to know them a few years back while working in a shop they came in asking for a few aritcals of clothing, we've been close since.

Ten: (looks at contacts and taps the First name) **SAM WINCHESTER** it reads **344-991-8085 west bank ohio.** (he taps message) hello is this sam winchester

meanwhile in west vrigina while hunting a demon sams phone buzzes

Dean: Dude you gonna get that

Sam: yeah (checks phone) oh its rose texting

Dean: rose? rose who?

sam: that chick we met in england of 0'6. rose tyler. apparently she is traveling with the doctor now

dean: doctor, doctor who?

Sam: just the doctor i met him a few years back he is a time traveling alien who can regenerate when dying.

dean: what ever dude you and your geeky stuff i swear

Sam: (texts back) yes this is sam and is this rose?

in the tardis

ten: no this is the doctor rose is getting her shopping bags she got me a cellphone

WV

Sam: oh ok nice to hear from ya again doc

T

ten: we've met before?

WV

Sam: yeah a few years ago

T

Ten: oh mustve been a future me sorry time lines and all that.

WV

Sam: ok doc how is rose? (knowing that very soon they will be separated for a while)

Ten: good good anyways must go save the world and all that TTYL.

ok guys thats it for now I'm stuck lol ok see ya later xoxo


	3. rose gets sick

**AN: I do not own Doctor who or any characters i just own the story lines i publish and I'm sorry for the poor writing but this is only my second doctor who fan fiction so its not very good my first was published in november and it is called the diabetic companion and yes this is a one shot but I'm considering making it part of a series (my other story will be posted as a separate chapter!)**

The first thing rose felt when she awoke from her slumber was mild throbbing around her naval area she decided that maybe her period had come and got up to use the toilet careful not to wake the doctor. When she finished she felt slightly worse than before but decided it was preperiod cramps and to just insert a tampon and go about her day. When she went back into their bed room he was sitting on the bed with a worried expression, guessing he had sensed her pain through their

bond, she told him it was just mild cramps and that she was fine "Rose are sure?" He asked her as they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast "i can always check if you want me too" "doctor in fine " she replied as she dug into her pancakes but not to long after she was running to the toilet with him hot on her heels where she violently vomited her breakfast into the toilet "Rose are sure your ok?" He asked her

as he held her hair. She replied with more vomiting "ok no adventure today " he told her as he forced her to go back to bed and rest. She was asleep in minuets with him watching over her "what's wrong my rose?" He whispered as he swept her hair away from her face and left the room. When he went to check on her again he found she was awake and curled up in a ball crying. He immediately rushed to her side and

asked her what was wrong. "Hurts, bad" she told him "where?" He asked but he had a sinking feeling he knew were "lower right ahh" she replied "ok med bay for you" he said as he scoped her up into his arms and ran to the med bay where he scanned her with a portable scanner and immediately placed an IV and ice on her belly "doctor what is it?" She asked while he gave her mild painkillers "Rose you have acute

appendicitis in gonna have to remove your appendix very soon" he told her as he placed a mask over her face "deep breaths" he told her as she faded into unconsciousness and he got to work. 2hrs later she awoke and felt immediately better and his face was the first thing she saw

when she opened her eyes and he greeted her with a loving kiss. "How ya feeling" he asked her "good I'm glad your ok now rose because you know what i don't know what i would ever do if i lost you " he kissed her again " because i love you so much"

The end  
For now my lovelies


End file.
